


Interview

by dontwannaleavethecongo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Rare Pairings, Teasing, ass worship, some other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwannaleavethecongo/pseuds/dontwannaleavethecongo
Summary: *AU in which MacCready and Lucy weren't a thing because tbh i don't think he would do this otherwiseBased off the in-game dialogue: "So when are we going to have that one-on-one interview, Piper?""Oh, MacCready. Never in a million years."Kinktober Day Two: Begging, Ass Worship





	Interview

“This isn’t exactly what I meant by ‘one-on-one interview’, Piper.” MacCready had had a rather long day. And although Nate paid him well, mucking out Mirelurk scat wasn’t exactly dignified work. It also didn’t help that the rust bucket from the Brotherhood of Steel was there. Something was off putting about that guy. The way he repeated phrases like he was reading a manual. It was almost… robotic. The only thing that brought pleasure to an otherwise hellish day was that Piper had finally agreed to an interview.  
Honestly, he had wanted an actual interview. He wanted to make it a satirical joke or something. He wasn’t quite sure, but it would have been along the lines of “Fuck you Mayor McDonough. Ya mungo. Sincerely, Your Mom.” It was the lowest form of humor, but everyone in Goodneighbor would have gotten a kick out of it. But here he was. In Publik Occurrences with Piper’s ass facing him only adorned with a white, lace thong. He licked his lips.  
Piper’s ass was heart shaped, and the panties only covered so much. He could just barely make out her anus, and below that, her pussy. The labia just peeking through the lace. Enticing him to stare more. He felt blood rush to his groin and face. Piper grunted, and it was only then that he realized he was starring. His face darkened a few shades more, as his eyes met with Piper’s. She was looking over her shoulder back at him. A mischievous look sparkled behind her hazel-green eyes, “Come on Mac. Nat won’t be home for another hour.”  
Even after knowing that, MacCready turned and locked the door behind him. He nervously walked over to where Piper was kneeling. He got down on his knees, hands running up the flesh of her buttocks. Fingers gently squeezing. “Mmmm Mac,” Piper moaned. He kneaded her ass again. Savoring every whimper and moan.  
“I never realized… I mean I’ve noticed how nice it was. But it’s better seeing it exposed,” MacCready sighed breathlessly.  
Piper turned her head, smiling wickedly, “You really have a way with words, Mac. Hey, maybe I should hire you as a journalist.”  
Mac squeezed his fingers into her flesh as a response, “Hey, pay me enough caps and I say we have a deal.”  
“Not in a million years.”  
“You said the same thing about an interview,” Mac squeezed again, shifting his body so he could whisper in her ear, “And here you are. Exposed to me and wanting my attention.”  
She groaned again as Mac’s weight shifted back so he could look at her round rump. He leaned down and gently teased the flesh with light, fluttering kisses. He started at the outer edge and worked his way medially to her crack. Taking his time squeezing and kissing. Gauging her each reaction. How excited she got when he was almost to the middle, and then how much she squirmed when he moved to the opposite cheek and repeated the process.  
“Mmm come on Mac,” Piper whined, wiggling her butt, “Just do it already.”  
Mac chuckled, “Do what?”  
“You know.”  
“Yeah, but it would be more fun to hear you beg for it.”  
Piper quieted herself, and MacCready slowed down the kneading and the kisses until the wait between each touch became unbearable. “I… I want you to…” Piper let the final words trail off under hushed breath.  
“Sorry, what was that?”  
“I want you… to put your face… in-between my ass cheeks,” Piper looked back, blushing.  
MacCready suddenly squeezed her rump, pushing her forward. He leaned down his face a few inches away from her crack. He noticed how wet she was, her thong wet without being touched there. MacCready hummed his approval and nestled his face comfortably between her plush cheeks. Piper let out a low moan, and he heard something slick move. He felt the panties rustle from beneath him, and he moved his face, the stubble of his beard rubbing against her sensitive flesh.  
He hummed appreciatively as he saw her fingering her pussy. It made lewd squelching noises each time her fingers thrust in and out. Mac pushed his face back in and moaned gently shaking his head. Piper quivered underneath him, chasing her release. Mac reached down to his pants and unzipped them, pulling out his erect cock and rubbing his shaft.  
Both of them moaning, chasing their releases. “Fuck I love your ass,” MacCready moaned into her ass. He kissed her anus through her panties, and she began moaning wildly. Both began rubbing faster, escalating to the finish.  
MacCready came first, his seed spilling on the floor in front of him. He moaned content. Piper came soon after, her hips bucking downwards surprising MacCready. He watched as she convulsed on the floor, moaning wildly. “You okay,” he asked, “it looked like your body slammed into the ground.”  
She smiled wryly, “Yeah I am.”  
MacCready found a cloth and quickly cleaned up his mess. When he left, Piper was draped seductively across the couch. “Maybe we could do this another time,” Piper suggested.  
MacCready unlocked the door and stepped hallway through before turning around. “Oh, Piper. Never in a million years,” he smirked.


End file.
